burnoutfandomcom-20200222-history
Portal talk:Clan
Can any modifications please be discussed here first. ---- PC Clan? Which users would be interested in a PC leg of our Paradise clan? :Well it's only fair since we have a PS3, PS2, & Xbox 360 section of the clan. I'm sure some people here has the PC version & maybe adding a PC will bring in more members. [[User:Spoil-t|'Spoil']][[User talk:Spoil-t|'''-t']] 02:31, September 3, 2009 (UTC) The CLAN CARD is now LIVE! A quick notification to say that an auxiliary project to the New Ranking System has now been completed by Rappy. The Clan Card is now operational and we have entered the beta period until the New Ranking System is live as well, until then, all users are called to include this template in their user pages and report any unlikely and unexpected issues to either Rappy or Myself. Thanks to all and get that template on your page! P.S.: As the ranking system is not yet live and our ranks aren't determined, all users are asked to enter "0" in the "ranks" input. (Except for those obvious cases such as admins of course) :Huh, it's cool & easy to put up. Now you all have to decide ranks for everyone. Good luck deciding them all. [[User:Spoil-t|'Spoil']][[User talk:Spoil-t|'-t']] 15:25, September 5, 2009 (UTC) ::Hey Spoil-t, just a quick note to say that you haven't input your joindate = ! Also your "quote" is a "Speed" too long (it has to fit in one line!) Would you mind either removing a "speed"? You could also try reducing the font size. Otherwise, you might have to change quote completely... Thanks mate :::I already chose ranks for PS3 members here. Moved from Blog Ex asked me to move the Blog post here, so I did. OK. I've been a clan member for about a month now and I must say, Wow! I like the rankings system and the clan cards. But, I think that they need a little more personalization. For instance, some people, like me, have a signature or preferred car. I think that there should be an area on the clan card that says preferred car or boost type. This also goes along with my profile ideas. I am a noob at editing and coding, and let's face it, a lot of the rest of us are, too. But how cool would it be to have a random car show up on your user page? Even better would be to choose from a list of cars and show them off. Is it possible on Wikia? Second, the clan meetings. I like how they are now, but I have a suggestion that a lot of us new Burnout players will like. How about one weekend a month, we get together, and just do challenges. No racing, no discussions, just challenges. Wouldn't it be cool if all Burnopedia clan members had the Diamond P12? If this could happen, I volunteer to be an operator, organizer, and host. (If you want it in further detail of my plans, leave me a message on my Talk page.) I hate my f-ing life Well I was going to go on BP tonight but guess what pops up? "This Account Banned" *actually crys* WTF!!!!!!! I didn't do anything wrong! I haven't even went into a random online room for BP or Shift in over a week to do anything against ToS & I never do anything wrong ever anyways! Well don't expect to see me in a clan meet every again unless EA unbans me. F*** them, hope EA HQ burns down with them all in it. [[User:Spoil-t|'Spoil']][[User talk:Spoil-t|'-t']] 07:18, October 23, 2009 (UTC) :Your P.O.S. attitude couldn't have anything to do with it, could it? ::I never do anything wrong. I was a dick at that clan meet cause a couple of yous were being a dick to speed. Plus I never message random people I don't know unless they message me & even then I don't get out of hand. I never curse randomly over the mic. The most I do on the camera is flip people off (usually only if I know thm) EA just up & randomly banned me for no reason so they can fluck off until I get a reason from them cause this ban is a complete bullshit unfair one. Also you haven't yet seen me with a POS attitude yet. If you piss me off enough then idc who you are I'm returning the kindness 10 fold. [[User:Spoil-t|'Spoil']][[User talk:Spoil-t|'-t']] 11:01, October 24, 2009 (UTC) :::So, you're out of the clan? ::::Have you tried emailing customer service to find out why you got banned? They should be able to give you a reason. If not they'll have to unban you I suppose. - Namdamyo·.·´¯`·.,¸¸,.·´ 14:57, October 24, 2009 (UTC) :::::I filled out the Ban Dispute form because it's BS when I haven't played online in how long & I get banned when I don't bug people online. [[User:Spoil-t|'Spoil']][[User talk:Spoil-t|'-t']] 19:47, October 24, 2009 (UTC) ::::::I hope you get some sort of explanation... - Namdamyo·.·´¯`·.,¸¸,.·´ 04:15, October 25, 2009 (UTC) Halloween 2009 Our next meet is on the 31st and I was wondering if PS3 members would be willing to drive in a vehicle that suits Halloween colors. I know that everyone doesn't celebrate the event (I really don't) but I figured it would be way to make the meeting a little more interesting. Participants could choose from an orange, green, white, black, or dark purple finish. It would be favorable if they use a gloss paint finish, but that's up to them. Maybe we could even have the freeburn room set to midnight, but that might be taking it a bit too far to some. Any thoughts or suggestions? :I'm right behind you on this one, it's a great idea! This will certainly liven up our already exciting Meets, plus playing during nighttime with dark finishes would be quite cool! :Unfortunately, and as you may know, I won't be able to attend and believe me I'm saddened by this, I would have loved to be part of this one... Ah well, I hope your idea goes! :Maybe this special event could be the start of a Clan podcast? At first text, with images, and then why not go for video? Just throwing ideas in! ::I like your ideas, Silver. I'll certainly set the freeburn to midnight and inform folks of the finishes. Could you go into more depth about the podcast? BTW, I figured out an easy way to do it with Skype. If everyone uses headphones on the Skype call and records their own audio using (free) Audacity, the emails it to the editor. This could eliminate premium software. :::I call the black & orange Spur & Hawker ^_^ [[User:Spoil-t|'Spoil']][[User talk:Spoil-t|'-t']] 12:56, October 28, 2009 (UTC) ::::I think it's a good idea! But I'm not 100% sure I can make it. I should be able to though. If anyone thinks it's a good idea, we could have a lineup with hawkers in different colors for a shot. The podcast idea is good, but it would hardly be practical during the meet, since it would only make sense with video. If we were to do only audio, it should be more like a radio show, where you talk about different topics, news, etc and read member's messages and discuss them. (also maybe fake members calling in with a phone ringing, I know C_ee_X could do that) - Namdamyo·.·´¯`·.,¸¸,.·´ 14:20, October 28, 2009 (UTC) For the podcast, TBH I didn't really have a precise idea of what we could do, I remember you (Ex) talking to me about it so I figured such a special Clan Meet could be the turning point of the Clan. I don't have any ideas right now. Namdam got me interested with that discussion thing. Skype looks (sounds) like a good way to go, I can record audio from my PC without any issues whatsoever, and even from the console as well if you like. For a start, a sound-based podcast would work pretty well but as Namdam said, we're talking about a video game, we'll have to change medium eventually. So here we are, we currently have the tools to speak to each other via the PS3, I have tools to record audio, sound is what I'm good in if you have ideas I'll most probably be able to set something up. We should try this... Should we transfer this podcast project to the forums? :Certainly. Add a new topic to Forum:Burnopedia Podcast?. Back to the topic at hand...I agree with Namdam that this meet will make for some good photo ops. Can anyone think of good Halloween-themed spots to take these? :Silver Lake Island? The dirt shortcut passing under North Rouse? Tindle's Mine? I'll just imagine what this could be like... ::I see our minds are on the same track Seeks. The "original" hot spots are fairly creepy at night too. The Airfield, Quarry, and Lone Peaks Stock Car Track are all great places to take screenshots. Here are a few more locations. *Lone Peaks Trailer Park *Mainland/Island Beaches (Big Surf, North, and South Coast Beach.. all desolate places at night) *Paradise Square with Halloween-themed 88-Specials or Manhattan Spirits *Nelson Way (shortcut about half way through the route, I believe the dirt roads are near Lewis Pass or Read Lane Road) *Angus Wharf back-alley (I love the old lighthouse there) *Paradise City Railroad (either a shot at the Crystal Summit Bridge, the Yellow Bridge past the super jump, or in Palm Bay Heights where the train track meets Nakamura Ave./E.Crawford Drive) *Big Surf Island Mega Jump (Think of the orange and white cones.. very Halloween right? We just need to choose the right mega jump cones to take a shot at) :I think KonigCCX's locations ideas are great, and I think they would be even better if there's some fog going on (though I can't seem to remember seeing that online... I probably forgot if I did see it anyway haha). Oh yeah and I can take the pics if no one at the meet has a capture card, just let me know so I can set up my camera. The only thing is that I don't think I will be able to get rid of the HUD... - Namdamyo·.·´¯`·.,¸¸,.·´ 02:40, October 29, 2009 (UTC) -Well I think that the fog thing is the bike addon only, but try looking for just some detirorated building or structure for a spooky photo. Afterwards you can maybe add extra things through gimp/photoshop? also, concerning the hud problem, you can sample the color next to the hud, and you can eventually put that and similar colors over the hud, through an image editiing program, mind you. Oh and i'm not sure whre to say it, but i'm in for the 31st, on xbox. my gamertag is Trainguyxx. Trainguyxx 13:58, October 29, 2009 (UTC) :You aren't a member of the clan yet. Just add information for your clan card at this link and read the rules at Portal:Clan and you'll be set. ::I wish the Nighthawk had orange lights because I would use that :(. I will find a suitable paint job now. Speedracer32 14:58, October 29, 2009 (UTC) ::::We could go to the cave near the Country Club with black cars, no ? At night, it's quite dark and the shots will be in relation with Helloween. MclarenFR :::::It's darker in the hills then in the city. Also glitched platinum/gold cars look better at night, more evil. [[User:Spoil-t|'Spoil']][[User talk:Spoil-t|'-t']] 23:33, October 29, 2009 (UTC) :jay0097 says he might know the gloss glitch but I'm not showing anyone. So that's what I will bring to the meet Speedracer32 08:27, October 30, 2009 (UTC) ::Speedracer, why not? I don't know the glitch, but it sounds good. Other than that, you can also use carbon cars or the platinum finish. Both look great a night. Oh and also, how do i join the festivitties tomorow? very new to the whole holiday game sesion thing Trainguyxx 12:30, October 30, 2009 (UTC) :::So you know, the clan frowns on glitching. ::::Why so? =( this is bad for me, as i'm the glitch master in most other games XD Trainguyxx 19:21, October 30, 2009 (UTC) :I know it's kind of off-topic but Spoil-t wrecked his car. He was going 45-50MPH when a deer walked out in the middle of the road he tried to avoid it and swerved into a ditch so he wont be able to attend the clan meet tomorrow. He is receiving medical treatment now. Update Spoil-t is ok back at home he just got whiplash and a headache so he will probably come to the meet tomorrow so now worries Speedracer32 16:27, October 30, 2009 (UTC) ::Oh the irony =( feel better Spoil-t, even though i doubt you'll read this at this moment Trainguyxx 19:21, October 30, 2009 (UTC) Ok now he tells me he can't come because he needs to get a new car and he can't see right so yeah he wont come to the meet Speedracer32 19:27, October 30, 2009 (UTC) :I'm semi ok ^_X I just wrecked my car like a Burnout car & what speed said. Good thing I have off tonight cause I got no sleep at all today. [[User:Spoil-t|'Spoil']][[User talk:Spoil-t|'-t']] 19:30, October 30, 2009 (UTC) ::Try not to do 300MPH in the ASR again :D Speedracer32 20:18, October 30, 2009 (UTC) Ok so it's the 31st and I was wondering who's hosting the 360 meeting. if noone then i could host =) Trainguyxx 13:58, October 31, 2009 (UTC) :Crashbroke is hosting as far as I know. Clan Meeting Page A thought, maybe we could dedicate a page to our clan meets, an explicative page telling users (and new members) what it's all about. And we'll have a subpage listing all our Meet debriefs. (Portal:Clan/Meetings and Portal:Clan/Meetings/Debriefings_PS3 and Portal:Clan/Meetings/Debriefings_Xbox360). Organized more or less like our current Clan/Ranks and Clan/Ranks/Promotions pages. It still surprises me that we don't have such a page. If approved, I'll volunteer to do it but anyone is welcome to contribute! :Seems like a good idea to me. :The page layouts are simple, but very nice. Nice work Seeks. =) ::I second that. :::Thanks! If you think things could be changed then feel free to edit them! I hope I didn't forget any details! Xbox/PS Clan Connectivity I was thinking of ways for the Xbox and PS3 clans to get more involved and was wondering which users have immediate access to their computers while they're playing. If so, Xbox and PS3 members could hop on the IRC. If we had equal attendance, we could compete for timed challenge records in real-time. I'm sure there are other things that could be thought of. So, can you use your computer during a meeting? (yes or no appreciated from anyone who reads this) :'Yes, I have a laptop so it's portable.''' ::I could if I absolutely had to, but it means I have to borrow a laptop (which isn't mine) or move my desktop, which takes up space and means I have to move screen KBD and everything else next to the PS3... Sorry but I'm not going to be able to jump into the IRC on a weekly basis, but for special occasions I'll make the effort and move my rig if I can't use the laptop. :::I can move my laptop if need be. - Namdamyo·.·´¯`·.,¸¸,.·´ 21:35, November 13, 2009 (UTC) Where's all the xbox live burnopedia clan membrs? It's 3:00 pm EST and noone has messaged me or sent me a friend request, and i am wondering if anyoneis tryign to contact me =( i've been trying to get into a clan meeeting since Haloween, and I have not seen the clan meetings taking place. Where is everyone? ='( Trainguyxx 20:04, November 14, 2009 (UTC) :Im on the way. Im just eating my diner first. ::Well, it wasn't the best meeting, but hey, people joined in the end. LeMans joined first around 3:00pm EST, then after a while Wes Zach Wes joined, ad stayed for the rest of the meeting. XD and CrashBroke came and left within a few milliseconds. Trainguyxx 22:28, November 14, 2009 (UTC) :::Post the summary at Portal:Clan/Meetings/Debriefings_Xbox360. Thanks Le Mans Well i can stiil see that Le mans still has a problem with me since he posted this on his twitter page "Zach! Hosting a meet! Two words, "Fuck" and "That"